Mutsu Ringo
Mutsu Ringo ''(リンゴ むつ, Ringo Mutsu) ''is a kunoichi from a village from Marumegakure and is a member of Team 5. She's also a member of the Ringo Clan. Background Mutsu was born in a rather middle class family to. and. Her family has a candy apple shop, where they sell toffe apples. She became friends with Katsumi Saito at the academy. Personality Mutsu is a very diplomatic person and always wants to find the golden middle way. She wants to work with the Mayor someday. Some people call her cute, mostly because they want to annoy her. She hates being called adorable and gets angry when they do that. Appearance Mutsu has pale skin, small, light blue eyes, and long light green hair witch she keeps in two lower pigtails. She's small, and has a mesomorph body type. She has a gap between her teeth. Some people describe her as cute and sometimes they call her ''Apple pie, ''just to spite her. As a genin, she wears a white shirt, a beige apron with a pocket with her clan's logo on it. She also wears white stockings and brown sandals. Her hedband is brown and is on her right hand. Abilities Mutsu is good at genjutsu. She started using kayakujutsu and shurikenjutsu in the shippuuden. She often combines the two. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. * Trivia *Mutsu is a type of apple. Ringo means apple. *Mutsu shares the same birthdate with her creator. Reference She's an RPC/OC created by WhiteCherry. The base for her genin full body was created by iEnniDESIGN. The Land of Apples was created by Aai Aaimono Aai . Category:DRAFT